narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: The Abridged Series
Naruto: The Abridged Series is a mashup fandub of Naruto created by two YouTube users known as MasakoX and Vegeta3986. The two have made 24 episodes so far. Vegeta3986 writes the series and MasakoX mixes the series. Vegeta3986 and MasakoX switched accounts to MasakoXtreme and Vegeta8639 at one point in time. Vegeta3986 voice is deeper than MasakoX's, making the MasaskoX usually the one to play more of the female characters than Vegeta3986. Characters Main Characters *'Naruto': Voiced by Vegeta3986, Naruto's voice is somewhat deeper compared to either the Japanese or American versions and closely resembles Vegeta's true voice (a bit higher). Naruto remains similar to his original counterpart, although his stupidity is increased, including his lack of recognizing sarcasm (For example in episode 13 when Sasuke tells Naruto that he had just missed the circus, inadvertently convincing him that the circus HAD come to town). He is constantly trying to increase his popularity, such as trying to match Sasuke's log with "The One Foot Tall Brick Wall", though it has an annoying habit of evolving into Konohamaru and his friends, and trying to match Gaara's "funk" with his own dance to Tiny Tim's "Living In The Sunlight", only to horrify everyone (except for Rock Lee). It however proved useful to prevent Gaara from hurting Lee. :Despite being based on the American version, Naruto's catchphrase "Believe it!" is rarely mentioned. When it is, it's usually derided. For example, Iruka promises to buy Naruto ramen if he never says his catchphrase again, and later on, Kankuro manages to best his opponent (Stretch Armstrong/Misumi Tsurugi) by restraining him with an "American Naruto Puppet" which proceeds to use the catchphrase over and over again. Naruto at first objects to this, but after hearing himself say his catchphrase, is convinced that it is annoying. Earlier in the series, Naruto's New Year resolution was to come up with a catchphrase that "didn't suck", and had come up with "Hot stuff coming your way!", to which Kakashi encourages him with a deadpan "Keep working on it, Naruto." He later came up with "Bummer me, Horez." to which no one replied. :Naruto's special moves are the Naruto Cosplayer Move and the 'Clucky Summoning Jutsu.' He is also an accomplished shapeshifter, having taken on the forms of such characters like Yami and The Rower. *'Sasuke': Voiced by MasakoX. Unlike in both Japanese and American dubs, Sasuke's voice is not deep and smooth but more high pitched with a nasal tone to it. Sasuke is very different from his original counterpart. As a parodical reference to fan reaction, Sasuke is constantly referred to as the "emo kid" or described as "emo", which is only enforced by his favorite bands being Linkin Park, Dashboard Confessional, Simple Plan, and Fight Star. :His Abridged Series trademark is his rivalry with "The Log". This originated with Sasuke having a tendency to mistake people for logs (in reality a substitution jutsu), leading to his annoyance whenever "The Log" appeared, eventually becoming a full-fledged rivalry that rivaled (and at times eclipsed) his hatred of his brother Itachi (at one time, during a Comment Special, Sasuke forgot all about his brother and considered defeating "The Log" as his "whole reason for existence"). Despite this, Sasuke respects "The Log" as an enemy, retorting that "The Log" could defeat "The One Foot Tall Brick Wall" when Naruto attempted to introduce this as his answer to "The Log". Unlike the original series, he never refers to Naruto as a loser, in fact they seem to be pretty close friends rather than rivals. :Although his hatred of Itachi remains in the series, his reason for wanting to kill him and his hatred for him are now different. Sasuke now wishes to kill Itachi because he "stole the last Klondike bar" rather than the genocide of the Uchiha clan. *'Sakura': Voiced by Vegeta3986. Her uselessness is played out extensively as she rarely seems to do anything useful, and at one point in the series outright tells Tazuna that she wishes to maintain her "uselessness streak". She is infamous in the Abridged Series because of this, even among characters who have seemed to not have heard of her before. Like her real counterpart, she likes Sasuke and has turned down Naruto, her reason being that she prefers emo boys who mistreat her. However, in Episode 3 she revealed that she secretly likes Naruto, and only pretends to like Sasuke, and throughout the series she has expressed more feelings for the former than the latter. In fact in episode 10 when Sasuke apparently dies, Sakura only briefly mourns him (And even then her grief is not very convincing). Despite this development, however, she has still refused to go out with Naruto (for similar reasons given before). In the second episode, she claimed to be an evil bitch only 99% of the time, whereas the 1% was utilized by being a leprechaun. She is 13 years old, 4' 11", blood type O- and likes People's Magazine, beating up puppies and stealing money from orphans. Her voice is most likely based off of Miss Piggy from The Muppet Show. :Her special move is the 'Log Summoning Jutsu.' *'Kakashi': Voiced by MasakoX. His trademark for the Abridged Series is his love of a milk carton, which began in episode two where The Third Hokage wishes to end the episode with some comedy requesting Kakashi to pick up the milk carton. When Kakashi noticed that the carton had a picture of a cow on it, he chuckled and proceeded to make a "moo" noise. "Heh heh, moo." has since become Kakashi's catchphrase, although the exact same words have rarely been used in the series (Much like Seto Kaiba's catchphrase "Screw the rules, I have money!" in Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series). In episode 11, it is revealed that inside the milk carton is "Make-Out Paradise: The Book on Tape Read by Arnold Schwarzenegger" in which a cow is heard mooing. Sasuke notes him to have an animal fetish, since his catchphrase appears to be a chuckle accompanied by a noise associated with an animal. He possesses chronic pinkeye which gives him super powers of copying. He is also fluent in Muffled (obviously a nod to the fact that like Zabuza, Kakashi's mouth is covered yet he speaks clearly). He is not too fond of his students, especially Sakura, and he has tried to have her killed on a couple of occasions (e.g. with a Deathnote). He is fond of eggnog, one time getting drunk on it. In episode 23, it appears that he seems to have an infatuation with Kurenai, even going as far as talking to her sexually and re-making a flashback of the battle with Itachi and Kisame, where she says she wants Kakashi to protect her from the two Akatsuki members with his penis. Antagonists *'Orochimaru': Voiced by Vegeta3986. In the Abridged Series, comparisons have been made between Orochimaru and Michael Jackson ( Kakashi sees him as "a creepy Michael Jackson look-alike"). It has been implied that Orochimaru is a pedophile. When he tells Sasuke that he needs him, and Sasuke asks if it's for his power, Orochimaru replies "Sure. Why not." He had also promised Zaku candy when he was little, which Zaku never got. Despite being a "master of disguise", people often see through his guises. During the elimination round, he is addressed as Orochimaru and no one is convinced that he is really "Steven Viper". During the finals when he is dressed as the Kazekage, the Third Hokage instantly recognizes him. Later, Sarutobi tells Orochimaru it was because he was still wearing his "I am Naruto" T-Shirt he had stolen from a rain ninja earlier because "it has a charm to it". He dislikes it when Kakashi says "Heh heh, moo" and gets annoyed by Kabuto, calling him creepy. In The Abridged Christmas Special, it is revealed that Orochimaru is Jewish, and once again his "Steven Viper" pseudonym is used. He was exiled from the Leaf Village for not giving Sarutobi licorice, and for an incident involving a "truckfull of orphans". After the Third steals his arms, he's bedridden. He apparently hates his doctor because all he does is writes pentagrams on his face. *'Kabuto': Voiced by MasakoX. Kabuto is bullied by everybody. He is the only one who doesn't cause Gaara's trademark theme to occur when he says "Gaara of the Funk", which is pointed out by Kankuro in episode 13. Gaara simply explains that no one ever listens to Kabuto. In episode 16, he referenced the "Ninja Info Cards" internet meme based on his English Dub debut. His character is very similar to Bakura in Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series (which MasakoX and Vegeta3986 seem to idolize), as both are polite British characters who are often victimized by the other characters, and both say "bugger" when annoyed. He also likes to play James Bond, as seen when he was doing that instead of helping Orochimaru take over Konoha. *'Zabuza': Voiced by Vegeta3986. Zabuza cannot talk clearly because of his mouth covering, meaning all of his speeches come accompanied with subtitles. When the covering IS removed, his speech habits become identical to those of Jerry Lewis or Bill Cosby. He likes mimes, explaining his preference for having Haku as a partner. Despite appearing to be dead at the end of the Zabuza saga, episodes later it turned out that he and Haku were still alive, and that Zabuza was only sleeping. Taking offence at being buried alive, he leaves the series in disgust, taking Haku with him. He was later reported to have ransacked a Toys 'R' Us store, attempting to get a Zabuza Sword, protesting that his own couldn't cut through rice paper. His theme song is "Can't Touch This" by M.C. Hammer. His two weaknesses are spinny eyes and hermaphrodites. *'Haku': Voiced by MasakoX. In the Abridged Series, Haku is female, as to mock the "Haku = Male/Female" controversy. Otherwise Haku is mostly not changed, if at all, although she appears to be a bit more happier as she acts quite childlike during her Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors jutsu. which is especially noticeable when she transfers between her mirrors during her fight with Naruto and Sasuke. Due to Naruto's severe annoyance with the abundance of flashbacks, Haku was forced to show hers in 15 seconds, managing it quite well. Unlike in the official series, Haku is still alive, and is currently traveling with Zabuza. *'Mickey Mouse' (Gato): Voiced by Vegeta3986. Head of the Disney Corporation, Mickey did not want Tazuna to build a bridge to Sea World, so he sent ninjas to kill him before it was completed. He would occasionally say that he needs his body parts for diffrent white collar crimes, especially when wounded. Examples include: **"No! That's my embezzling hand!" (When Haku grabbed his hand to prevent him from touching Zabuza's face mask.) **"No! I need those organs for blackmailing!" (When Zabuza stabbed him with a kunai.) *'Dosu': Voiced by Vegeta3986. In the Abridged Series, Dosu speaks in a strange high-pitched voice similar to that of Cactar from the hillarious final fantasy series on newgrounds. He was killed prior to the third stage of the exam by Gaara, when he approached the Sand Genin at night, asking for some sand because he needed kitty litter. He ended up receiving more than he expected. Later, when Naruto asks what happened to Dosu, he was told he was with Hayate, implying he really had been killed. In the Abridged Christmas Special, Dosu is revealed to be Jewish along with Orochimaru when they are seen playing Dreidel. *'Zaku': Voiced by MasakoX. He was defeated by Shino during a commercial, where he was peeved to find the said commercial during his fight. He joined Orochimaru when the former offered him candy, which he never got. Despite seeming to have cheated death in the abridged series (The scene that shows Zaku being used as a sacrifice to bring back one of the Hokages is not present) in the 'Abridged Christmas Special' his soul is taken by Botan from 'Yu Yu Hakusho.' *'Kin': Voiced by MasakoX. She fought against Shikamaru and lost because "she sucked as an anime character". *'Baki': Voiced by MasakoX. Baki likes pink ponies. Whereas in the real series Baki killed Hayate, in the Abridged series the opposite happens, much to the dismay of the 'Baki Appreciation Society.' *'Anime Flagger 123' (Yoroi Akado): Voiced by Vegeta3986. Yoroi, under the name of Anime Flagger 123, battles Sasuke during the Chunin Exam preliminary, introducing himself before the fight. When Sasuke demands to know why he spends his time flagging anime videos on YouTube, he responds "Because Anime sucks LOL LMAO ROFL COPTER!" saying the acronyms as real words. He then attacks Sasuke with his "Flagging Hand of Death", and then rants about how Sasuke needs to watch real shows, such as sports or American Idol. At this point Sasuke has had enough, and defeats Anime Flagger 123, screaming "Shut the hell up you fuzz bag!", an insult he had previously used on Sakura. *'Anime Stretch Armstrong' (Misumi Tsurugi): Voiced by Vegeta3986. He fought against Kankuro in the Chunin Exam preliminary only to be defeated by Kankuro's American Naruto Puppet. *'Itachi Uchiha': Voiced by Vegeta3986. He's the older brother of Itachi and part of the organization known as Akatsuki, being partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki. He's first shown in Episode 24 and engages Kakashi in a "Monacle Battle." *'Kisame Hoshigaki': Voiced by MasakoX. He's Itachi's partner. He speaks similarly like Curly Joe from the Three Stooges. His voice, along with Shizune's, has been berated by many fans. Sand/Funk Siblings *'Gaara': Voiced by Vegeta3986. His title is now "Gaara Of The Funk", referring to his mastery of the Dance Dance Revolution arcade game, which usually ends with the death of his opponents, save for Rock Lee, who survived with only a broken arm and leg. Should his full name be said by anyone (bar Kabuto), a small jingle will play. Normally, this says "Gaara of the Funk", but in episode 22, it says "Naruto's a douche." A similar jingle to his name song plays when he performs the "Funk Coffin" (AKA the Sand Coffin) technique. Gaara is also extremely vengeful of others who insult "the funk", claiming to kill Naruto for not "respecting the funk" and attempting to kill Lee for "throwing off his funk" during their battle. During Gaara's fight with Sasuke, Star Wars X-wing pilot Jeff Porkins arrived to assist him, but was summarily and unceremoniously killed by Sasuke's newly learned Chidori. He made a guest appearance on Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged where he beat Koenma in Guitar Hero. He told him, "The funk wasn't with you. Don't let me catch you online again... OF THE FUNK!" *'Temari': Voiced by Vegeta3986. She sounds very much like a more flamboyant version of the Abridged Naruto. In the Abridged Series, a running joke is that Temari is Vegeta3986's girlfriend, much to the annoyance of MasakoX, leading him to do the same with Hinata. She apparently has been with Vegeta long enough to have an anniversary. She seems to be an adept fighter, beating Tenten within a fraction of a second and tricking Shikamaru into giving up. Like Gaara, she has "the funk", in her case, Guitar Hero. *'Kankuro': Voiced by MasakoX. He despises cape-wearing people due to his Uncle Jimmy being killed in a freak cape accident. He was successful in defeating Misumi by utilizing an American Naruto Puppet. When it was time for him to battle Shino, he gave up much to the chagrin of Gendo. He apparently, like his siblings, can use "the funk" but was defeated by Shino before this could be confirmed. Other characters dislike him because of his emotional outbursts, frequently telling him to shut up. It is a running joke that the Funk Siblings have a number of uncles, all of whom died in some way. Any reference to them makes Kankuro extremely upset. Team 8 *'Shino': Voiced by Vegeta3986. Shino has a more obvious liking for bugs. In episode 15, Zaku made fun of his voice actor, so he defeated him by placing bugs in his arms while there was a commercial, an act that everyone found extremely dishonorable, but he thought was allowed since they are ninjas. His insect-related habits apparently scare Kiba on occasion. Shino's intense fight with Kankuro in the real series is shortened to him winning within seconds, due to Kankuro's grandstanding. *'Hinata': Voiced by MasakoX. Hinata is not that different from her TV series counterpart, but seems to going out with MasakoX. Apparently she feels that she needs her boobs for seducing, despite the fact she hides them with her "Eskimo coat", as Neji calls it. Unlike Neji, she pronounces the word "Byakugan" correctly. *'Kiba': Voiced by MasakoX. Kiba emulates Neji by talking in a similar manner to that of BIll and Ted, from the film Bill and Ted's Most Excellent Adventure. The two seem to be friends as they talk about going on trips that are "most excellent" followed by the now famous air guitar. Vegeta3986 decided to change the outcome of the fight between Naruto and Kiba so that Kiba would lose more honorably. (This is not entirely true as a comparison to the actual episode; the "deleted scene" did not bring Naruto victory, it merely halted one of Kiba's attacks.) *'Kurenai': Voiced by MasakoX. Nothing is known about her for the moment. She has only had one line so far during Shikamaru's fight against Temari. Her voice strangely sounds a lot like MasakoX's true voice. In episode 23, she has more lines. Team 10 *'Shikamaru': Voiced by Vegeta3986. Shikamaru is even lazier than usual in the Abridged Series, to the point where he falls asleep during both of his Chunin Exam fights (Asuma explained that what looked like his 'thinking position' was really how he sleeps). Temari tricks him into giving up during their fight, but the Third Hokage decides to promote him to Chunin anyway, most likely due to his senility. He also sounds a lot like the Abridged Shino. *'Choji': Voiced by MasakoX. Choji has a somewhat jolly British accent. *'Ino': Voiced by MasakoX. Pretty much unchanged, except she holds a deeper grudge against Sakura, even to the point where she refuses to help her in the Forest of Death. Unlike Sakura, she claims the only reason she likes Sasuke is because, in anime, girls are supposed to like "the emo guys who treat them like crap" stating that if it were up to her, she'd be going after Kiba. She is described as "better than Sakura in every way." Their "fight" in the Chunin Exams was in reality, just the two of them calling each other names for forty minutes, until Sarutobi declared that the fight was awful and both of them lost instantly. *'Asuma': Voiced by Vegeta3986. He speaks with an over-exaggerated Southern drawl. At one point Kakashi tells him not to smoke because of the damage to his health, which he brushes off, stating that he "doesn't need to worry about dying from smoking" (unfortunately with the word 'SPOILERS' flashing on the screen). Other than this he has only appeared in a few clips such as the 24 parody and the Konoha Invasion arc where he yells "Gotcha!" and nails two Sound shinobi in the stomach. In episode 23, Asuma is shown ready to fight Kisame, but before he can, Kakashi interrupts. When kakashi does a black and white remake of how the fight transpired, his depiction of Asuma was making him say homosexual things, angering Asuma. Team Guy *'Neji': Voiced by Vegeta3986. Perhaps the most changed character in the series, Neji speaks in an obnoxious manner akin to Bill and Ted and Michaelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, overusing words such as "sweet" and "totally" and references Bill and Ted even more by using their style of "excellent" often with Kiba. He also mispronounces the word "Byakugan" as "Buy-ya-kew-gan". He apparently enjoys fighting girls, as he exclaims joy at Hinata being his opponent during the Chunin Exam, and then proceeds to "touch her most inappropriately" by copping a feel on her with blue energy. His ultimate attack also changes the world into the "Naruto: Ultimate Ninja" game, in which he uses his cinematic attacks from said game. He was defeated by Naruto during a flashback of Naruto saying how many times he was going to be Hokage. *'Lee': Voiced by MasakoX. Lee is Canadian in the Abridged Series often saying "eh?" at the end of nearly every sentence, and has made it his life's goal to destroy emo in all its forms, making Sasuke his prime enemy. He's also immune from Sasuke's Sharingan due to his diplomatic immunity. He is quite skilled at DDR, enough to nearly keep up with Gaara, though he still lost when Gaara crushed his arm and leg with his Funk Coffin. It is extremely easy to bribe him with maple syrup and a hocky stick. After his fight with Gaara, Lee is left with sever injuries leaving him unable to do taijutsu. Guy sensei, trying to cheer his pupil up, tells him, obliviously, that he still has his genjutsu and ninjutsu, only making Lee feel worse. He then tells him that he can be a Wal-mart greeter, which he ends up being at the end of the episode. A robotic version of Lee made an appearance in Hbi2K's Gantz Abridged. These Lee robots were, in fact, controlled by Clucky. *'Tenten': Voiced by MasakoX. Tenten has been given only one line so far before being cut off. She is usually cut off before she can say anything. During her battle with Temari, she is beaten in a flat second. *'Guy': Voiced by Vegeta3986. He sounds a bit like Sean Connery. In episode 21, it was revealed that he wanted to be James Bond in the James Bond LARP. Other Leaf Ninja *'Sarutobi': Voiced by Vegeta3986. The Third Hokage is suffering under senility, which seems to get worse with every episode. Despite his age, he seems to have some knowledge with computer programming. Anko finds him to be horrifying and mentally scarring. He apparently once got drunk during the previous Chunin Exams and decided to award Chunin status to all the participating Genin without making them do anything. He died in episode 22 after cutting off Orochimaru's "soul hands". He is now in the DBZ afterlife. He seems to hate getting caught at his random acts. One of this times as when Iruka asked him, "Did you take your pills today?" , and Sarutobi replies, "Did you take your SHUT THE HELL UP TODAY!?!" His special moves are 'Old Man's Monolouge No Jutsu' and 'Pudding Dragon'. *'Iruka': Voiced by Vegeta3986. Iruka's voice is Vegeta's actual voice. Unlike the canon Iruka, Abridged Iruka is blunt and seems to have some sort of frenemy relationship with Kakashi, going to the point where he once called Kakashi an "ugly mofo". His catchphrase is "Ah, touche!" and he objects whenever anyone else says it. *'Ibiki': Voiced by Vegeta3986. Much angrier and louder than his original version. If someone disagrees with him, he tells them to leave the examination room. Disagreeing with him or asking stupid questions are grounds for expulsion from the test usually while saying, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" He also seems to hate the pairing SasuNaru (SasukeXNaruto). He was friends with the Sand/Funk Siblings' Uncle Jimmy, and due to his inability to calculate the "circumference" of Jimmy's cape, Jimmy was killed. *'Hayate': Voiced by MasakoX. His personality is very much like that in the original series, however, his coughing fits are much longer. He is constantly annoyed by the computer which was programmed by the Third Hokage. Whereas he was killed by Baki in the original series, in the Abridged Series the roles are switched. However, despite seemingly to have cheated death, Hayate is nowhere to be seen, and when asked where he is, Genma replies "He took a vacation to the Island of SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hayate returns during the Konoha Invasion, and attempts to use the Computer to help them fight Orochimaru. Unfortunately the Computer believes that Orochimaru "is the way of the future". In the Abridged Series, he is Udon's father, and his son's sickly appearance makes him proud. *'Gendo' (Genma Shiranui): Voiced by MasakoX. First appears in Episode 19. Gendo has a Southern accent, and uses a napkin to hold the information for the contestants in the Chunin Exam finals instead of the Computer. During the exam he gets annoyed at the lack of action, and when the audience is put to sleep, he exclaims that 'This is the worst Chunin Exam ever!' In episode 20, a random character complains that 'Naruto Abridged' got Genma's name wrong. *'Konohamaru': Voiced by MasakoX. Very similar to his original version, except that where canon Konohamaru respects and admires Naruto to the point of addressing him as an older brother, the Abridged Series version tends to think Naruto as somewhat pathetic and holds a grudge against him for having most of his screen time edited out. *'Udon': Voiced by Vegeta3986. Nothing is known of him except that he is "Hayate's son". *'Anko': Voiced by MasakoX. Much like Konohamaru, her personality is like her original version. She is introduced by Ibiki, with him saying, "Now, someone who is a lot sexier than me, Anko!" It is implied she and Kakashi are in a romantic relationship as when the Demon Brothers restrain Kakashi in their chains, he sighs, saying "Not now, Anko..." Her love of sweets is referenced by the fact the keyword she uses to start the second exam is "pudding". She apparently likes three-somes, according to episode 23. *'Jiraiya': Voiced by Vegeta3986. Unlike the original series, Jiraiya's most notable aspect is his almost total lack of perversion, with the exception of a spontaneous exclamation of "Boobs!" a single time in the series. His personality is mostly the same as the actual series, though a bit more gruff and sarcastic. He owns a Nintendo DS and plays Ninja Brain Training. *'Tsunade': Voiced by MasakoX. She first appeared in episode 24, along with Shizune. Her unhealthy obsession with gambling is still intact in the series, and is said by Jiraiya it her "One Major flaw." Tsunade has a great distaste for Orochimaru. When the latter approaches her and revives her loved ones, she refuses to believe him (even though they're standing right in front of her) and believes it's one of his dirty tricks. Her voice in this series sounds closer to her actual age, that being 50 years old. It also appears that she has Shizune on a strict "leesh." *'Shizune': Voiced by Vegeta3986. She first appeared in episode 24, along with Tsunade. She's a worry-wort when it comes to Tsunade's gambling problem. It appears that she's forced to be with Tsunade, as she was seen with chains detaining her. She has a very minor role with the episode. Her voice is very manly and sounding very old. Fans have spoken out saying that of all voices in the series, Shizune's, along with Kisame's, was very off. *'Gladys' (Koharu Utatane): Voiced by MasakoX. She is a village elder and was the friend of the Third Hokage. Her personality is very much like her original version, except she is a little more agressive and quick to anger. She berates Bob on numerous occasions. *'Bob' (Homura Mitakado): Voiced by Vegeta3986. He is a village elder and was a friend of the Third Hokage. He displays the stereotypical type of senescence, just like the Third. He wishes to be Hokage and tries on numerous occasions to get the job, even to try and where a mustache and pretend he was someone else. He also has an imaginary friend. *'The First and Second Hokages': Voiced by MasakoX (First) and Vegeta3986 (Second). Nothing much is known of the two, except that they both thought that Sarutobi is "just as senile as ever." Whereas in the real series the hokages were forced to fight the third, in the Abridged they decide to "kick his ass" when it seems that he was ignoring them. Also, between the two, the Second seems to have more personality as he is shown to be rather gruff and grumpy. Other Characters *'Tazuna': Voiced by MasakoX. Tazuna is an old drunk attempting to build a bridge to Sea World. *'Gilligan' (Inari): Voiced by Vegeta3986. Adopted son of Tazuna, 'Gilligan' is his third cousin's uncle's room mate's son twice removed (and adopted). He is called "Gilligan" by Tazuna, because his hat resembles that of Gilligan's from Gilligan's Island. *'Mako Tsunami (Kaiza)': Voiced by LittleKuriboh, the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. He takes the characteristics of YGOTAS's Mako Tsunami. When Inari asks if Mako was going to lob a spear at him, he replies saying that "he had learned his lesson the last time". He eventually left the country because Mindy (Tsunami) was a horrible wife. *'Clucky': A chicken, Clucky was first shown in Naruto and Sasuke's Comment Special after Naruto typed "GO CHICKENS!" three times. Clucky, like the Log, has at least some prowess in battle, having defeated Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, and scared the living daylights out of Jiraiya. Clucky and The Log's rivalry was demonstrated during the Chunnin 3rd exam preliminaries when one of the battles was revealed to be "The Log Vs. Clucky" (which, to the dismay of everyone was revoked by Hayate). Clucky is featured in hbi2k's GANTZ Abridged as the final boss. *'Shigure': A rain ninja who was killed by Gaara during the Chunin Exams because he was horrible at DDR. He had apparently donated a large amount of money to orphaned children from the rain village, and was going to be awarded the key to the city. Gaara learns this, causing him to now hate Vegeta. *'The Rower': Voiced by Vegeta3986. He enjoys singing in a horribly off-key voice, which he does during his incredibly short screen time in the Zabuza arc. Despite this, he has been featured many other times in the series. He appeared once while Kakashi was trapped in a water prison, keeping him "entertained" for two weeks (Kakashi stated that if he could, he'd gnaw his ears off). The Rower shows up during Naruto and Sasuke's comment special when someone asks "Let the Rower answer questions." He was one of the three ticked-off villains who stole Christmas in the Abridged Christmas Special. Finally, when Naruto's Sexy Jutsu failed to persuade Jiraiya, Naruto transformed into The Rower, causing Jiraiya to exclaim "Oh hellz yes!" *'Gamabunta': Voiced by MasakoX. Boss of all Toad Summons, a giant toad who has a summon contract with Naruto and Jiraiya. Extremely foul-mouthed and powerful, he has only made two appearances: His first appearance, where he swore at Naruto, then agreed to let him ride on his back, and again in the fight against Gaara, where he appeared for one second before yelling, "F*** YOU!" and de-summoning himself. *'Mr. Expendable' (Yashamaru): Voiced by MasakoX. Oddly cheerful, Mr. Expendable first offers to be Gaara's best friend. When someone says that Gaara sucks, he instantly agrees and tries to kill Gaara. He later dies by exploding, but not before revealing that he is actually the Funk Siblings' uncle. Kankuro expresses his grief by screaming, "Uncle Expendable!" Episodes * Episode 1: Pilot * Episode 2: Affection is So Last Year * Episode 3: The Power of Emo * Episode 4: Ninjas Can't Haggle * Episode 5: I Like A-Rowin' * Episode 6: The Waterninja * Episode 7: Sakura and I * Episode 8: Naruto - Ace Attorney * Episode 9: Sasuke Balboa * Iruka and Kakashi Comment Special * Episode 10: Goodbye, Mr. Pajama Pants * Episode 11: Enter the Funk! * Episode 12: The Chunin Exams * Naruto and Sasuke Comment Special * Episode 13: Ninjadance * Episode 14: Return of the Wind Jedi's Ring * FanArt Special * Episode 15: The Ballad of Steven Viper * Episode 16: The Fox vs. The Hound * Episode 17: The Sound of Nunchucks * Episode 18: Naruto Superstar * Christmas Special * '''Episode 19 * '''Episode 20 * '''Episode 21 * '''Episode 22 * '''Episode 23: That Akatsuki Episode * '''Episode 24: A Boob's Dream